inazuma_eleven_11fandomcom-20200213-history
Kudou Fuyuka
Defender |number= 9 |element=Wood |team= Inazuma Japan (Manager) |debut_game= Inazuma Eleven 3|debut_anime= Episode 068 Episode 033 (GO)|name_jp= 久遠 冬花 小野 冬花 円堂 冬花(GO Game-Dark Version) |name_dub= Camellia Travis Camellia Green Camellia Evans (GO Game-Dark Version) |nickname_jp= フユッペ |nickname_dub= Cammy Cam-Cam (Game) |seiyuu= Tomatsu Haruka}} Kudou Fuyuka (久遠 冬花) is the daughter of Ono Masataka, the adopted daughter of Coach Kudou and Endou's childhood friend. Endou calls nicknamed her Fuyuppe. In Inazuma Eleven GO she works as a nurse, and in the Dark version of the GO game she reappears as Endou Fuyuka '''(円堂冬花) since she is Endou's wife. Background She became a manager when Natsumi left to research about Endou's grandfather, Daisuke. Aki and Otonashi helped Fuyuka and taught her things. When Fuyuka was little, her father, Ono Masataka and her mother got caught in an accident and died, that's when Coach Kudou decided to adopt Fuyuka as his daughter. He tells Endou everything about Fuyuka because he thinks Endou can help bring her memories back and who she really is. In Episode 102, she has her memories back, but insisted on not having hypnotherapy again because she still wanted to remember. Appearance She has purple hair with a slight bit of them tied at the back and blue eyes. She has a very fair complexion and her appearance and hair-style add an even more innocent touch to her character. Her clothes are composed of a colored short-sleeved white shirt, a blue mini-skirt, a teal vest, a blue necktie pair of white socks and dark purple shoes. When she was younger her hairstyle was similar to Kisaragi Mako's and Kui Ruru's and she wore dark blue sweater with white shirt underneath, pink skirt, purple socks and white shoes. While her casual clothes, seen in the fifth ending song, consisted of a white shirt with black line and ribbon beneath a light-cream colored cardingan, a short blue jeans and a pair of stocking socks. In anime she was also seen with a red cap. In episode 86 she was seen in white dress with a big purple flower in the middle, white gloves, black shoes and white pantyhose. In last two episodes Fuyuka wore the Raimon uniform the same as Aki's. In the GO anime, she ties her hair in a bun and wears a white and light blue nurse uniform, with a white nurse hat and white slippers. In Dark version of the game Fuyuka was also seen weraning white t-shirt, dark blue pantyhose, green slippers and light green apron with white flower and blue and white stripes. Personality She usually speaks with a soft tone, and acts like a mother to Inazuma Japan, thinking of ways to get Tsunami to eat carrots, also thinking of ways to make the food taste better by reading books about nutrition and health, and giving labels for each of Inazuma Japan's members bottles and towels to make things easier. Plot Season 3 She first appeared in Episode 68 where she was secretly watching Raimon Eleven practice. Endou met her and stating that she is Fuyuppe, his friend in first grade that often called him Mamoru-kun. Fuyuka said that this is the first time she went to Inazuma Town and she can't recall her past. She said 'Goodbye soccer-playing Mamoru-kun' to Endou as she left. After the selection match, it was revealed that she is the daughter of Inazuma Japan, Kudou. Soon, she becomes one of Inazuma Japan managers after Natsumi left. She did her best to become a good manager. In Episode 78, she was worried about Endou's behavior and while Touko said that he's just searching for a new hissatsu technique, Rika instead states that Endou is in a great danger. Fuyuka believes Rika and follows the humorous instructions that she gives her to "save" Endou. #Bring him to the amusement park and take him on a thrilling ride. #Go to a clothing shop and wear a number of clothes in front of him. #Eat with him in an ice-cream shop. Kabeyama, Kurimatsu, Kazemaru and Midorikawa saw them from afar and thought that they were dating. Rika dragged Touko along to spy her 'Ultimate Lovey-Dovey Endou-Fuyuka Plan'. In the end, Fuyuka found out that she was tricked and uses the reason she wanted to tour around Inazuma Town, but despite her thinking it was rather stupid excuse, Endou believes her. In the end of the episode, Endou shows Fuyuka his grandpa's notebook and he was shocked that Fuyuka is the second person that can read his Grandpa's handwriting after Endou (later revealed that it was because her real father had been reading to her one of Endou's grandpa's notebooks when she was younger). In Episode 95, when the entire Inazuma Japan team thought that they were going to lose to Argentina, she reminded them to never give up, which gave them their confidence back. They then managed to score a goal with Grand Fire, however, at the point, it was too late and they unfortunately lost. Endou told her that she is a good manager and she was happy to hear that from him. In Episode 102, she got her memories back, and finds out that her father helped saving Endou Daisuke. She also keeps the last notebook by Endou Daisuke, saying that Endou let her keep it since it was his grandfather's gift to her dad. In the final Episode of the FFI arc, she was seen graduating wearing the Raimon uniform the same as Aki does, which tells that she transferred to Raimon. She graduated like the others from Raimon and her father was happy for her. She was also very happy to see Endou and the others enjoying the graduation match. In Episode 126 it is also shown that she was part of the Raimon cheer squad. Plot (GO) She reappeared in Episode 33 as a nurse in the same hospital that Tsurugi Yuuichi is in. It is shown that she was the one who look after Amemiya. She is the one who usually stands by Amemiya's side to look after him as seen in Episode 34 when she took his temperature. She was happy about Amemiya when he first meet Tenma since he is seen talking about him so much. In Episode 37, She said to Tenma that Taiyou can't play soccer again because of a disease that he had since his childhood. In Episode 40, she saw Tsurugi along with Yuuka so she called Endou and told him. Game In the 41th cutscene in the Inazuma Eleven GO game, She's seen in the hospital trying not to let Shindou go out since he was injured. Relationships *Ono Masataka' '(biological father)' *'Kudou Michiya' '(foster father)' *'Endou Mamoru' '(husband' in the Inazuma Eleven GO Dark Version')''' *'Endou Atsuko ''(mother-in-law '''in the Inazuma Eleven GO Dark Version')'' *Endou Daisuke' '(grandfather-in-law '''in the Inazuma Eleven GO Dark Version')'' *Endou Hiroshi' '(father-in-law '''in the Inazuma Eleven GO Dark Version')'' Game appearance Character Avatar Wii Avatar Recruitment Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone Young Form In order to recruit Fuyuka, you'll need to have: *'''Item: Tattered Soccer Magazine (Dropped from Protocol Omega 3.0 at Handa's Challenge Route) *'Item': Nursemaid Towel *'Topic': Allowance of Birds After this, she can be scouted for an amount of 1300 Kizuna Points. Be aware that, in order to make her appear as a scoutable option, you'll need to recruit at least five other members from Raimon. Adult Form In order to recruit Fuyuka as an Adult, you'll need to have: *'Item': Vivid Medicine *'Player': Fuyuka (Young) *'Player': Endou Mamoru (Adult) After this, she can be scouted for an amount of 2600 Kizuna Points. Stats Inazuma Eleven 3= At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 112 *'TP': 133 *'Kick': 43 *'Body': 53 *'Control': 60 *'Catch': 72 *'Speed': 75 *'Stamina': 48 *'Guts': 58 |-|GO 2 (Young)= At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 113 *'TP': 153 *'Kick': 66 *'Dribbling': 96 *'Block': 146 *'Catch': 81 *'Technique': 107 *'Speed': 112 *'Stamina': 78 *'Lucky': 138 |-|GO 2 (Adult)= At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 129 *'TP': 150 *'Kick': 50 *'Dribbling': 96 *'Block': 154 *'Catch': 102 *'Technique': 114 *'Speed': 116 *'Stamina': 100 *'Lucky': 148 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= *'Kick': C *'Guard': B *'Body': B *'Speed: '''B *'Control:' B *'Catch': B Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven 3 *'SH Inazuma 1gou' *'DF Good Smell' *'DF Snow Angel' *'SH Wolf Legend' Inazuma Eleven GO *'SH Maboroshi Shot' *'OF Olympus Harmony' *'DF Deep Mist' *'SK Kaze no Kokoroe' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone Young Form *'DF Wonder Trap' *'DF Magical Flower' *'DF Mochi Mochi Kinako Mochi' *'SK Trap Jouzu' Adult Form *'DF Deep Mist' *'DF Magical Flower' *'DF Kirakira Illusion' *'SK Lucky Plus 20' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'DF Good Smell' *'DF Snow Angel' Mixi Max Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'MIMAX Endou' (Hayashi no Eiyuu Tachi only) Game Exclusive Teams Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'Managers R' *'Hayashi no Eiyuu Tachi' Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy *'Managers' Inazuma Eleven Strikers *'Inazuma Girls''' Gallery Fuyuka_young.jpg|Young Fuyuka. Fuyuka_family_IE_96_HQ.PNG|Fuyuka's father and mother in a flashback. FuyukaCC5.png|Fuyuka's casual clothing in the fifth ending song. Endou_and_Fuyuka.png|Fuyuka and Endou when they were young, in the game. 014.jpg|Fuyuka in the Inazuma Eleven 3 game. Fuyuka not remembering Endou EP 68.png|Fuyuka not remembering Endou. Fuyuka_dress2.png|Fuyuka in her formal dress. Fuyuka in the hospital EP 102.png|Fuyuka in the hospital. Fuyuppe-raimon.png|Fuyuka as a student at Raimon. Shindo.png|Fuyuka stopping Shindou. Fuyuka_GO_game_cutscene.jpg|Fuyuka in the GO game as Endou's wife. fuyuka_young_cd.jpg|Fuyuka's character design (young). Tumblr_m25xhxmk9n1qhauoro1_500.jpg|Fuyuka's character design (formal dress). fuyuka_adult_cd.jpg|Fuyuka's character design (adult). Fuyuka_game_wii.jpg|Fuyuka in Strikers. Trivia *The four girl managers' names come from seasons. Fuyu (冬) from Fuyuka means winter. *Fuyuka can read Endou Daisuke's notes because her biological father used to read them aloud to her when she was a child. *In the Dark Version of Inazuma Eleven GO, although Fuyuka is Endou's wife, she still works as a nurse. Navigation